Crazy Much!
by saxjen29
Summary: Professor Charles Eppes gets kidnapped.Very intense... The crazy group who kidnapped him wants him for his mind...and possibly something else.Whoa...Hold on! Add some student hostages and that crazy terrorist eying him like a piece of meat...What's next!


**Crazy Much!?**

Disclaimer: Lets just say that if I owned the show, I would be on the show myself instead of Amita. xD

Summary: Professor Charles Eppes gets kidnapped. Very intense...The crazy group who kidnapped him wants him for his mind...and possibly something else…. Whoa…hold on! Add some student hostages, and that crazy guy eying him like a piece of meat…what's next!!! Possible torture…wump later chapters…Rated T for now.

**AN: **Hi everybody! My name is Jen and I'm a high school student in Southern California! This is my first story for fanfiction, so please read, review, and suggest some pointers and constructive criticism please!! Also, if I get any details wrong please tell me so I can change them!! Thanks!!!!

Don's POV

Don Eppes, frustrated, ran his hand through his dark hair as he concentrated on his current case, an embezzling CFO. He called out,

"Hey Reeves, you get anywhere with those bank records?"

Meghan Reeves yelled back across the bustling room, "Not yet! Hey, A.D. Wright wants you upstairs!"

Don froze and wondered what was going on. Assistant Director Wright only wanted to see agents upstairs to either fire or promote them. Don knew he wasn't in for a promotion, so he desperately hoped that he wasn't getting fired. Thinking about times where he nearly crossed the line, he walked into an empty elevator and pressed one of the many buttons on the panel. Reaching its destination, the elevator opened its doors, and Don knocked briskly on Wright's door. He heard a clear "Come in," and walked into the furnished office. Don spotted the two suits immediately upon walking into Wright's office and was on guard. Wright motioned to Don to come closer while saying,

"Don, this is Special Agent Mark Wilson and Special Agent Dan Webber of the NSA. Agents Wilson and Webber, this is Special Agent Don Eppes. Agent Eppes is currently the leader of our best team in this office."

Don stepped forward and studied the two agents, all the while shaking hands with them. Mark Wilson was a big blond German guy, while Webber was slightly shorter with dark brown hair. Wright spoke up as soon as Don finished shaking hands with the two serious-looking agents.

"Agents Wilson and Webber are here because they need our help with a little situation of theirs," Wright finished with a nod towards the agents.

Wilson spoke up, "There have been certain reports going around the terrorist networks that our analysts have intercepted and decoded. These reports come from a terrorist agency distantly connect to Al Queda. They contain messages about a plan to kidnap one of our high level consultants to crack our encryptions and make theirs more secure. There are very few consultants who can actually do this job, and that list was recently stolen from our database by a mole currently on trial for treason. We managed to catch him, but not before he was able to pass on that list to his handlers."

Wilson paused and took in Don's unreadable face as Don started speaking. "How does the FBI come into this?" he curiously questioned.

Webber answered this time with a grimace. "Due to the NSA's recent experience with a mole, we want to be sure that there are no more traitors…"

Don cut in, "So you want us to clean house for you?"

Wilson came back in with a sharp "No!" He quickly continued to get to the point. "We need the FBI to conduct security for the five consultants on our list. Especially," he stressed, " for our number one consultant who lives and works right here in Los Angeles. This consultant constructed the majority of all of our security systems. Without him we would have been doubtlessly hacked long ago. This consultant is very important to the NSA, especially to Director Tompkins, and we would like for him to be kept safe," he concluded.

Wright cut in, "Don, this will be your team's number one priority, and all of your current cases will be temporarily reassigned to other teams. Now," he motioned to Wilson, "may we please have this consultant's file? Agent Eppes can immediately put your consultant under protection once we have his name."

"His entire file will be greatly appreciated, not the cut down version. My team all have the necessary security clearance," Don added.

Webber let out a sharp "No," at that statement, his eyes hard as ice. "His file is national security clearance only."

"I need to have it if I'm going to protect your consultant," Don argued.

Webber, about to speak again, was cut off as Wilson stated, "Fine," with a firm glance aimed at his partner. At that stony glance, Webber backed off.

Don silently let out a sigh of relief as Wilson placed a large briefcase on Wright's desk and opened it, getting out a thick manila folder. Wilson then handed the folder, with a picture pinned to the front, to Don. Don's heart sped up as he recognized the picture pinned on the front. His sharp, piercing gaze suddenly looked up at the two NSA agents. "My brother is your number one consultant?" he asked incredulously.

The agents looked at each other, at first confused, but then understanding as Don's last name dawned on them. "Yes," Webber answered after his realization

Don's eyes widened as he once again took in the enormous folder. "Charlie has a file this big?!" Don questioned disbelieving. Silence greeted his question. His eyes once again drifted over to the file, his mind questioning curiously about what made Charlie's file so gigantic…And what could Chuck have done to make terrorists want to get their hands on him and the NSA deem his file as national security only?!

AN: Hey everyone!! Did you like it? Please review!!!


End file.
